The disclosure relates to an arrangement for processing at least one optical waveguide.
In optical waveguide connection technology, there is often the problem for an individual fitter that there are limited options for setting down devices at his work site, for example options for setting down end-stripping pliers or severing devices for optical waveguides. In addition, a plurality of devices is required which need to be used alternately.